


Piece by Piece

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Absent Parent, Abusive Parent, Gen, Homophobic Language, Kind of a songfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Birthdays suck at least for Kevin Ryan they do1 of 2 of my submissions for the Rysposito Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2016Prompt: Kevin sees his abusive homophobic father on the street one day right after he and Javier have kissed





	

Piece by Piece

AU: Kevin is an only child

July 27th, 1982 5yrs old

**SMACK!**

"Please stop! I'm sorry, I don't want it!"

**SMACK!**

"You greedy little brat!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise. Please, stop!"

July 27th, 1983 6yrs old

"Daddy! Daddy come back, please! Daddy! Don't leave me, please!"

But his father doesn't even turn around, he just continues towards the waiting taxi that would take him to the airport.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming back?"

His mother just shakes her head and tries to hide her tears. She rubs her son's hair and prays to God to help her through this.

_And all I remember is your back. Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past._

 

July 27th, 1994 18yrs old

"Dad! Please, don't shut me out! Let me in to your life again! Let me be your son!"

"I have no son. Go away you goddammed faggot!"

"But, Dad-"

**SMACK!**

**"I SAID GO!"**

_I traveled fifteen hundred miles just to see you. Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to._  
 

July 27th, 2000 24yrs old

"Goodbye, Mom. I'll never forget you. I love you."

He whispers these final words to his mother before they lower her into the ground forever.

July 27th, 2008 32yrs old

"Detective Kevin Ryan, I'd like you to meet Detective Javier Esposito, your new partner. Welcome to the 12th Precinct."

He offers his hand to the hispanic detective before him only for him to turn away with a snort. "Come on, Irish, we have a case to solve."

A few weeks later Kevin winces as the ER doctor tapes his broken hand. It'd so been worth it though. He'd finally earned his new partner's respect.

 

They'd been caught off guard investigating a lead and Esposito had been pinned down by this perp with a wicked shot and a loaded shotgun pointed at his face. Kevin had been checking the other way when he'd heard the confrontation begin. He'd thrown himself from the top of a shipping crate just in time.

After they left the ER Esposito took him out for drinks and they'd gotten to know each other finally.

July 27th, 2011 35yrs

"Stay with me, Javi! Please stay with me! I'm here, please don't leave," he begs, squeezing his partner's hand for dear life as they speed through the hospital.

A nurse blocks his way at a set of swinging double doors. "I'm sorry, Sir. But you have to wait out here. I promise we'll let you know as soon as we hear something."

"No! I have to stay with him! I promised! You don't understand! He's my-," he falters, partner just doesn't cover it anymore.

The fight leaves him and he allows the nurse guide him over to a chair. He sits, numb. Waiting. Javier Esposito is more than his partner. He makes him feel whole, wanted. He makes him feel like he hadn't felt since before he was 5.

A few hours later he receives the news, Javier's out of surgery. He's going to make it.

Kevin sits next to his partner, takes his hand and refuses to let go. 

Several hours later Javier begins to stir. Kevin sits up and leans closer to his partner.

"Javi?" He whispers his partner's name, crying.

 

"Hey, Kev. It's okay, I'm okay. Shh,"  whispers Javier, rubbing his partner's back.

"I was so scared. You were so cold, so still. And there was so much blood. I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would've done, I-I..." he can't finish.

But Javier can. He moves his hand to the back of Kevin's head and pulls him down closer. And then, finally. Finally, their lips meet for the first time.

Once they need to breathe Kevin pulls away and stares at his partner. "Ohh, Javi. I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to tell you. I'm so sorry I took so long to tell you."

"Why did you take so long?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. I was scared you'd hate me and then I'd lose you forever."

"Ohh, Kev. I could never hate you."

July 27th, 2013 37yrs old

He grins, bursting with pride as he's named Sargeant Kevin Ryan.

Javier climbs up on his desk and raises his cup of champagne, courtesy of Richard Castle. "A toast, to the best partner and boyfriend a guy could ever have. To Ryan!"

"To Ryan!" The bullpen echoes.

Javier climbs down, sets his drink down and takes Kevin's hands. "Kevin, when we met I was an ass. I thought you wouldn't last a week. I ignored you, made fun of you and you took all of it without complaint. And then a few weeks later you saved my ass. Three years later I almost died and we finally admitted our feelings. Now, after two of the best years of my life, I'm ready to take the next step into my future. Into our future, together, until the wheels fall off. Kevin Patrick Ryan, will you make me the happiest guy in the world," he kneels down on one knee and pulls out a small box, "and marry me?"

Javier opens the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. Kevin can't help himself, his hands fly up to his mouth like in some cheesy movie. "It would be my greatest pleasure and honor to marry you."

Javier slips the engagement ring on his finger, stands up and wraps his arms around him, lifting him off his feet and swinging him around in a circle before pulling him down into a hard kiss.

The sounds of applause ring in his ears for the second time as Castle raises his cup, shouting above the noise. "To Ryan and Espo!"

"To Ryan and Espo!"

And for the first time in his life everything feels right.

Present Day, September 27th, 2013

Ryan twists the engagement ring on his finger as he watches his partner talk calmly in Spanish to the trembling teen who'd found the body they'd been called to investigate.

He scans the streets around them, the crowd that had slowly gathered at the tape line, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

They could tell when they'd first approached the scene that it was going to be a bad one. The body is of a teenage boy, the teenager who'd found him is his boyfriend. The boy had been beaten to death and Ryan can't help but compare them to him and his partner.

He'd been too lost in his own thoughts to notice his approach, but Officer Hall, one of the officers keeping people back, had appeared behind him. "Sargeant Ryan, I have a guy at the barrier who has requested that he speak with you immediately."

Ryan follows him back to the tape and Officer Hall points out the back of a large red haired man wearing a long black coat.

Ryan ducks under the tape and approaches the man, pulling out his notepad. "Hello, Sir. My name is Sargeant Ryan, Officer Hall said that you needed to speak with me."

"I know who you are, Kevin," the man answers, turning around to face him.

Ryan's face pales and he takes a surprised step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to address your father," he says, drawing himself up to his full and rather intimidating height.

Instinctively Ryan shies away, expecting to be hit, shame coloring his cheeks. "No, Sir. You just startled me is all. So, what are you doing here, Dad?"

His father's face softens and he backs down a bit, suddenly unable to meet Ryan's eyes. "I heard that you were getting married and that you made Sargeant a while ago. I-I know that I haven't been the best father, but we're the only family we've got left. So, I was wondering if we could, maybe be a family again."

_And all of your words fall flat. Made something of myself now you wanna come back._

 

Ryan turns back to face his father, blue eyes widening in shock. "What?"

"I shouldn't have put you in this position, I'm sorry," he turns away but stops in surprise and turns back when, surprising himself, Ryan reaches out and grabs his arm.

"Wait, did you mean it? About wanting to be a family?"

"I did, son. I met someone recently who really opened my eyes. I don't expect much to begin with, but I want to be a part of your life again."

And then for the first time Ryan can remember his father hugs him. They separate and face each other awkwardly until Ryan's father breaks the silence. "So, when do I get to meet your lucky lady?"

Ryan coughs. "She's, uh, out of town at the moment, her family lives out of state, and she's not sure when she'll be back. But, until then I suppose you could meet my work family, now if you'd like."

"Actually, I'm running late, so another time. It was great seeing you again, Kevin. Thank you for the second chance," with that Kevin's father turns and heads away.

"Wait! How will you get a hold of me?"

Ryan's father smiles. "Trust me, I have my ways," with that final ominous statement Ryan's father disappears into the crowds.

 

A few seconds later Ryan jumps as Esposito's hand lands on his shoulder. "Hey, babe. Who was that?"

"That was Patrick Ryan, my father," he replies, still shocked.

Esposito turns him so they're facing, his hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? Is everything okay? I thought your father lived in Dublin with relatives, distant cousins or something?"

Ryan shakes himself and finally seems to register the words coming from his partner. "We need to talk, Javi."

About twenty minutes later Ryan closes the door to one of the private conference rooms on the homicide floor of the 12th Precinct. He turns to face his partner and fiance who is seated at the table.

"There are several things you don't know about my father and my family. For one, the two of us, my father and I, are the only living members of our family. I was an only child and my mother died when I was 24. My father had anger issues and alcohol issues which led to him being very violent towards me, I can remember him beating me as early as 5. He left my mother and I on my 6th birthday and never looked back. When I turned 18 my boyfriend and I found him again, turns out he's not so accepting about that little detail either. Today was the first I'd heard and seen of him since I was 18." Ryan sighs and sits down in the chair besides Esposito.

Esposito stares at his partner for a long second before he leans forwards and wraps his arms around Ryan in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, mi corazón."

 

Esposito pulls back after a minute and presses their lips together before he pulls away, but remains close enough that their heads brush. "What did your father want?"

"He wanted to try and mend our relationship, that and he heard I was engaged, wanted to meet my lucky lady."

Esposito pulls fully away, looking at his partner in alarm. "Lucky lady? What did you tell him?"

"I made up something about her visiting family out of state for an unknown amount of time."

"What are we going to do when our wedding day comes?"

"Hopefully he'll be gone by then. I don't believe he's back to try and fix our relationship, he's not like that, he probably just wants money or legal help," Ryan snorts. "No such thing as free love from Patrick Ryan."

_But your love it isn't free, it has to be earned. Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless._

 

A few days go by after that and they work on the case. Ryan's father makes no further contact nor appearance. 

The case is definitely a tough one and a week into their investigation a second body drops, this time it's the body of the boyfriend they'd spoken to earlier.

Ryan is once again scanning their surroundings and misses Esposito's approach until arms wrap around his waist and Esposito’s comforting scent surrounds him. Ryan lays his head back on his partner's shoulder, closing his eyes as they share a soft kiss.

Several exhausting, emotionally challenging hours later Ryan unlocks the door to his apartment alone, Esposito is several blocks away getting food.

 

Ryan barely has his coat and shoes off when the doorbell rings. He walks over to it and opens it, expecting to see Esposito. "Did you lock yourself out a-may I help you-"

Ryan doesn't get to finish his sentence as a fist slams into his jaw, sending him to the wooden floor of his apartment. Vision swimming from the powerful and unexpected blow next thing he knows he's pinned, the door is closed and a hand is covering his mouth. 

As the figure pinning him down comes into focus Ryan's eyes widen. "Hello, Son," hisses his father. "I came to see you today at your crime scene, you didn't see me but I saw you and your partner kissing. Or should I say, fiance? You're marrying another man! My own goddammed son! You make me sick, you pathetic waste of space! Luckily for you, I'm here to cleanse you of your poisonous ways," with that he produces a filled syringe.

Ryan struggles for all he's worth but it's useless, it's like he's 5 years old all over again, he feels the prick of the needle in his neck and then everything fades to black.

Ryan wakes on his side on what he thinks is wet concrete. His wrists are bound behind his back as well as his ankles and mouth with duck tape. A harsh kick to his midsection sends a wave of pain rolling through his body. His eyes land on his father right before a foot flies into his face, his nose cracks and thick blood runs down the back of his throat.

 

Ryan realizes at that moment he'd just found their killer, his father was responsible for the murders of two gay teens and it looks like he's about to make Ryan his third kill.

Another kick to the head has his vision spinning. A sharp kick to his ribs sends pain flaring in his chest and a sickening crack, followed by another and another and another.

_'This is it. This is how it ends. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die.'_

Another blow to the head has his vision spinning, fading.

Then there's a new sound that rises above the din of the city; sirens, squealing tires, pounding footsteps, the sound of a gun being cocked, somebody screaming in agony as a new wave of pain shocks his system and sends him under, the sound of several gunshots and Javier yelling barely registering as the darkness consumes him.

July 27th, 2018 42yrs old

Kevin and Javier celebrate Kevin's 42nd birthday as well as their daughter's 5th birthday with their friends at Castle's house in the Hamptons. Their surrogate mother as well as Kevin's childhood friend Jenny O’Malley is present as well as the recently married Castle and Beckett, Lanie, Alexis, Martha and Mama Esposito.

Kevin squeezes Javier's hand as they watch their daughter play happily. Kevin smiles at his husband and they share a soft kiss.

 

_Piece by piece_

_I fell far from the tree_

_I will never leave her like you left me_

_And she will never have to wonder her worth_

_Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_

_And you know,_

_He'll never walk away,_

_He'll never break her heart_

_He'll take care of things,_

_He'll love her_

_And piece by piece he'll restore my faith_

_That a man can be kind and a father should be great_

 

Later that night Kevin traces lazy doodles with his finger on his husband's chest, thinking about his father and the night he'd almost killed him. 

They'd arrested him that night on assault charges as well as kidnapping. Luckily the shot had been clean through and through his shoulder, no permanent damage. With his testimony and DNA they'd been able to get a warrant for his father's place plus a match to the DNA under the second teen's finger nails. Patrick Ryan was convicted for assault, kidnapping and attempted murder of an officer of the law, as well as two additional counts of murder. 

Javier hooks a finger under Ryan's chin and pulls him up for a kiss. Kevin smiles into the kiss as he deepens it, climbing on top of his husband's naked body. "I love you, Javi."

"I love you too, Kev," replies Javier with a grin. 

 

_But piece by piece he collected me_

_Up off the ground, where you abandoned things,_

_Piece by piece he filled the holes_

_That you burned in me at six years old_

_And you know,_

_He never walks away_

_He never asks for money,_

_He takes care of me_

_'Cause he loves me_

_Piece by piece he restored my faith_

_That a man can be kind and a father could stay_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope prompter likes this! It was interesting to write for sure. Sorry if the spacing is a little wonky.


End file.
